Monitoring of physiological parameters is an important aspect in evaluating and predicting the health status of individuals. Advances in the field of electronics over the past years have brought about significant changes in medical diagnostic and monitoring equipment, including arrangements for self-care monitoring of various health-related conditions (e.g., diabetes, arrhythmia, epilepsy). Individuals are now able to use wearable devices for monitoring various parameters, such as, temperature, respiration, blood pressure, blood glucose level, etc. These wearable devices provide for a new approach in continuous monitoring of patient health even when the patient is outside a medical facility. Additionally, the wearable devices also provide for health and wellness optimization in healthy people. These wearable sensors and devices used for remote health monitoring are becoming smaller and lighter for portability and convenience.